1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transfer rides of a working machine, especially an excavating machine, movable on crawler tracks and provided with an excavating mechanism or some other lifting means, said apparatus comprising at least two spaced-apart wheels and a load platform mounted therebetween, the working machine being adapted to be hoisted at one end thereof to rest on the apparatus and to be secured to the load platform as well as at the other end to prop against a tractor vehicle through the intermediary of the excavating mechanism or other lifting means of the working machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The working machines operating on crawler tracks are generally very slow and, thus, even relatively short-distance transfers of such machines are preferably covered by using separate carriages or wheel systems mounted on the working machine. Such a latter type of apparatus is prior known e.g. from GB Patent publication 1,044,074.
In the apparatus disclosed in GB Patent publication 1,044,074, a working machine is secured to a wheel system, wherefor the chassis of the working machine must be fitted with separate coupling elements, which may result in major costs. The prior known apparatus involves drawbacks in terms of its use as well. The use is inconvenient and slow, as it requires special measures and, in addition, the working machine operator must step out of the cab of a working machine for locking the wheel system in place or, respectively, for releasing the wheel system.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus, which is simply and quickly attachable to a working machine and which apparatus does not necessitate any modifications to the working machine.
According to the invention, this object has been achieved and an apparatus of the invention is characterized in that a working machine is adapted to be driven onto a load platform, said load platform being provided with a guard for stopping the advancement of the working machine at a desired spot on the load platform and said guard being fitted in such a manner that, as the working machine is in contact with the guard, the mass of said working machine delivers to the load platform a moment that forces the load platform to pivot against the bottom surface of a crawler track of the working machine, and that the load platform is provided for each crawler track with at least one gripping element for eliminating a relative slippage between the crawler track and the load platform and for locking the working machine against the guard.
When using an apparatus of the invention, a working machine can be brought very quickly to a transfer condition and respectively to an operating condition without forcing the driver to step out of the cab. Neither is it necessary for the driver of a tractor vehicle to step out of his or her vehicle since, when transferring an excavating machine, for example, it is sufficient that the bucket of the excavating machine be propped against the platform of the tractor vehicle.